


K Fancfiction: Tatsuya's First Crush!

by jasminelyoko



Category: K (Anime), Vocaloid
Genre: Love Confessions, Multi, Protectiveness, Scythe, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya has a crush with vocaloid, Kagamine Rin. Will he can confess his love to her, will Rin accept him or not?<br/>Seri, Akiyama and Andy support Tatsuya's love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tatsuya eventually confesses his love!

"Don't worry, Tatsuya-kun, we will support your love with Rin!" said Seri

"Heh?! You said love?! Not, not like that!" replied Tatsuya with blushing expression

"Ah come on, you had a crush with her, right?" asked Andy teasing him

"Not, not like that! Andy-kun!" said Tatsuya again

"Come on, go confess your love with her!" said Akiyama 

"Oh, ok" Tatsuya sighed

Tatsuya come to Rin, confessing his love."Ah, Rin, actually...I, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like..." said Tatsuya while stammer 

"What do you want to say, Tatsuya-senpai?" asked Rin 

"Actually, I like, like, like, like, like, like, I like you I love you!" Tatsuya confess his love to Rin

"Please accept my love!!" 

"Ok, I accept your love, someday, we will married when adult" 

"Eh?!?!?!" Hidaka, Len and Kaito surprised

"Thank you! Rin-kun accept my love! This is unbelievable!" said Tatsuya while running in the hallway

"I wonder, why Tatsuya has a big crush on Rin-kun" Hidaka pondering


	2. Yandere Akiyama Himori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy felt strange towards Akiyama, his attitude were strange since yesterday.

Yandere Akiyama Himori

> **_ Careful, what you do  'Cause someone is watching your every move.. _ ** **__ **

_Eh? What's that mean?_

_You'll see tomorrow..._

Suddenly, Akiyama comes to the class and sit beside Andy and write a note inside in his notebook.

"Akiyama-kun?" asked Andy

"What, what do you want to ask?" said Akiyama

"Oh, nothing..." 

It's really strange that Akiyama usually not uses a phrase like that, he's usually uses wise words, but, today he's really weird. When lunch time, he wants to eat his bento at the park, suddenly, two boys are come out from somewhere.

"I find you little freak!" 

"Hey, stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Who are you?!" asked Andy angry

"My name? Hahahaha!!!! I can't tell it now!"

"You two just a strange, little boys, ne..." said Akiyama from behind

"Who are you?!" asked a boy

"He's Akiyama Himori!" said the another boy

"Why you call my name like that? I wonder, why you two want to take Andy-kun, like that? Have you didn't heard yet that I had a darkness lies inside my heart?" asked Akiyama with an evil grin

"What are you talking about?! Shut up! We will let him go if you have something special!" 

"Oh? You two want something good from me? I have something more special than you said, do you want it? So this is the special thing!!" said Akiyama holding his scythe

"S-Scythe?!"

"So, are you ready?" asked Akiyama

"Yeah, we're always ready, we will not lose to you!"

 Hidaka, Enomoto, Seri and Rin are hiding behind a tree, observing Akiyama confronting two boys.

"Akiyama-kun also has a yandere personality!" said Hidaka

"Is that, his dark side?" asked Tatsuya

"Yeah, when someone is mock or hurt Andy, he will grin evilly and hold a scythe on his hand!"

"I will make you two to disappear from this world!" said Akiyama swinging his scythe

"That kind of move is not hit me!"

Akh!

"See? What I told you, you can't hurting or mock my friend and you'll ready to be disappear from this world, you can't interfere my relationship with Andy anymore!" said Akiyama with evil wide grin

"He's protective and willingness to attack anyone who hurt him" said Seri

"He use that way to protect Andy?!" asked Rin surprised

"Ah, we're defeated!"

The two boys ran hastily after being defeated by Akiyama.

"Andy-kun, are you okay?" asked Akiyama

"Yeah, I'm okay" said Andy

"No matter what happened to you, I will always protect you" said Akiyama while bring Andy to the bench

"Yeah, thank you" said Andy while eating his homemade lunch

"Hm?" Akiyama look back, Hidaka, Seri, Rin and Tatsuya realizes Akiyama sees them, they ran away from behind the tree

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Hahhh...Akiyama almost sees us..." said Seri

"I wonder, why he have a kind of the personality like that?" Hidaka pondering


End file.
